


gamers, can we get an f in the chat?

by strawberrySouda



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, hey yeah uhh maybe don't copy stuff from here please? thank u, oh yeah modern universe if that wasn't evident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: santa_gay: race have you ever considered maybe not doin it to emnyoom: jack have you ever considered maybe not being such a punk-ass bitchsanta_gay: RACE????????
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. bully jack hours

**Author's Note:**

> hi if the chat names sound similar to a Certain Other Fic from ~2017 that was orphaned, it's because uh
> 
> im the author of that one ,
> 
> and i decided to make a kind of spiritual successor to it

**2:39 AM**

**santa_gay:** fellas is it gay

**nyoom:** yes always

**santa_gay:** thank u race

**davey:** is what gay

**santa_gay:** oh u kno ;)

**nyoom:** ew

**davey:** ew

**santa_gay:** DISRESPECTFUL????

**santa_gay:** KATH BACK ME UP

**who-is-she:** no i agree. ew

**santa_gay:** evry1 is so mean 2 me </3

**nyoom:** oh thank god that was actually coming through

**nyoom:** i thought i'd have to ramp it up a bit more til u noticed

**dalmatian:** haha nice

**santa_gay:** race hates me (NOT CLICKBAIT) (emotional) (gone wrong)

**nyoom:** teehee

**davey:** ok but like

**davey:** go to bed maybe

**nyoom:** no

**santa_gay:** no

**dalmatian:** ok gn

**who-is-she:** zzz

**davey:** thank you kath and spot. goodnight to the Good Children

**nyoom:** wait a second, shouldn't you be asleep too, davey?

**davey:** ,

**davey:** ok now hold on

**nyoom:** CAUGHT.

**davey:** NO HOLD ON

**dalmatian:** caught

**santa_gay:** caught

**davey:** i hate it here

**davey:** fine good Night im going to Bed . 

**nyoom:** good.

**7:06 AM**

**nyoom:** oh boy do i have regrets or what

**davey:** maybe if you'd actually listen to me for once,

**nyoom:** shh ur too loud

**davey:** rude

**nyoom:** n e way

**santa_gay:** what's up fuckers guess who's skippin school today

**davey:** JACK NO

**nyoom:** medda would never let you, don't lie

**santa_gay:** and what if i told you i've become quite good at faking sick?

**nyoom:** then i'd tell you im calling medda rn because theres no way im suffering through today by myself

**santa_gay:** ,

**santa_gay:** you better fucking not

**nyoom:** :)

**santa_gay:** RACE

**davey:** damn that's cold

**santa_gay:** RACE YOU BETTER BE KIDDING

**nyoom:** :)

**santa_gay:** _ RACE???? _

**dalmatian:** can't believe jack died

**dalmatian:** gamers, can we get an f in the chat?

**davey:** f

**who-is-she:** f

**thesun:** f

**santa_gay:** OH THANK GOD

**santa_gay:** CRUTCHIE YOU'RE FINALLY HERE

**santa_gay:** RACE IS BULLYING ME

**thesun:** oh

**thesun:** good

**thesun:** race, keep going

**nyoom:** teehee :) u know i had to do it to em

**santa_gay:** my own brother . betrayed by my own blood……

**davey:** you hate 2 see it

**10:42 AM**

**santa_gay:** race have you ever considered maybe not doin it to em

**nyoom:** jack have you ever considered maybe not being such a punk-ass bitch

**santa_gay:** _ RACE???????? _

**dalmatian:** maybe race has rights after all

**who-is-she:** oh for sure

**santa_gay:** DONT ENCOURAGE HIM???

**davey:** race has so many rights

**_santa_gay_ ** _ has left the chat. _

**nyoom:** oop

**dalmatian:** damb we hate 2 see it

**_nyoom_ ** _ has added  _ **_santa_gay_ ** _ to the chat. _

**nyoom:** no escape

**santa_gay:** yall r so MEAN

**santa_gay:** i need new friends :(

**thesun:** sad

**who-is-she:** damb that sucks

**santa_gay:** :'(

**nyoom:** bruh

**santa_gay:** if yall won't appreciate me i'll just add someone who WILL

**nyoom:** oh god

**_santa_gay_ ** _ has added  _ **_lesjacobs_91_ ** _ to the chat. _

**davey:** OH I  _ KNOW _ YOU DIDNT JUST ADD MY BABY BROTHER TO THIS ABSOLUTE HELL OF A GROUPCHAT

**santa_gay:** maybe if u would appreciate me,

**lesjacobs_91:** What

**santa_gay:** hi les it's jack :)

**lesjacobs_91:** Hi Jack

**lesjacobs_91:** Why am I here

**nyoom:** yknow kid i ask myself that every day and i still don't have an answer

**lesjacobs_91:** Mr Nyoom are you ok

**davey:** race, stop.

**nyoom:** but why :( i'm just vibing

**nyoom:** anyway yeah i'm good les :)

**who-is-she:** LES

**who-is-she:** les hi it's katherine

**lesjacobs_91:** Hi Katherine

**lesjacobs_91:** Why do none of you type properly

**santa_gay:** uhhhhhh

**davey:** ha ha ok ! that's enough of that thank you

**_davey_ ** _ has removed  _ **_lesjacobs_91_ ** _ from the chat. _

**santa_gay:** AW NOOO

**davey:** jack i'm going to beat you up with my fucking noodle arms

**nyoom:** noodle arm gang

**davey:** you better pray he didn't scroll up

**nyoom:** what would be so bad about les scrolling up

**nyoom:** i mean he's gonna hear the fuck word sooner or later

**dalmatian:** _THE FUCK WORD???_

**nyoom:** i said what i said

**1:07 PM**

**santa_gay:** why do yall hate me </3

**nyoom:** ugh shut up i love you

**santa_gay:** ily2 bitch

**nyoom:** WOW

**nyoom:** i was so nice 2 u </3 and u called me a bitch </3 im so sad </3

**santa_gay:** f

**nyoom:** i

**nyoom:** ok i deserve that

**thesun:** why don't any of you people pay attention in class

**davey:** hey don't lump me in with them, i pay attention

**nyoom:** :/

**thesun:** you're right davey im sorry :(

**santa_gay:** BETRAYED BY MY OWN BLOOD ONCE AGAIN????

**nyoom:** we absolutely HATE to see it

**dalmatian:** yall r too dramatic

**dalmatian:** you should learn how to tone it tf Down

**santa_gay:** what, and just let race fucking die???

**nyoom:** AND JUST LET MY DRAMATIC ASS DIE????

**nyoom:** ah .

**santa_gay:** maybe we aren't so different after all….

**nyoom:** same braincell…….

**dalmatian:** i hate this fuckin family

**davey:** don't we all

**thesun:** hey spot

**thesun:** spot guess what

**dalmatian:** what

**thesun:** hey spot guess what

**dalmatian:** oh god

**thesun:** we love you c:

**dalmatian:** h

**dalmatian:** crutchie is the only motherfucker here with a single right

**nyoom:** that's true

**2:13 AM**

**thesun:** taps mic,

**thesun:** i think dogs should vote .

**davey:** thank you crutchie very cool


	2. send me a direct message on twotter

**9:34 AM**

**santa_gay:** ,who runs the drama dept twitter acct

**davey:** the what now

**santa_gay:** the drama department twitter account

**santa_gay:** it's run by a student but idk who and they just posted a bunch of theater memes

**santa_gay:** i wanna know who it was

**davey:** i had no idea we had a twitter

**dalmatian:** pics or it didn't happen

**_santa_gay_ ** _ has sent 13 images. _

**dalmatian:** i think i know who it is

**santa_gay:** WHO

**davey:** are we just not gonna talk about the fact that we have a twitter page

**dalmatian: @nyoom** hey asshole

**nyoom:** W H O

**nyoom:** oh

**nyoom:** ok what is it

**santa_gay:** please tell me you're the one who runs the drama dept twitter

**nyoom:** THE WHAT

**davey:** FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE IS CONFUSED TOO

**nyoom:** I DIDNT EVEN KNOW WE HAD ONE

**dalmatian:** i was so sure it was you wtf

**nyoom:** i've never seen this account in my Life, sir

**dalmatian:** ok well it was reasonable once i found out one of the memes was about jack, sue me

**nyoom:** hol up,

**dalmatian:** wait

**nyoom:** i . i think i know who it is,

**dalmatian:** i think we're thinkin the same thing

**dalmatian:** **@who-is-she**

**nyoom: @who-is-she**

**nyoom:** AYY

**dalmatian:** nice

**who-is-she:** yeah what's up

**santa_gay:** DRAMA DEPT TWITTER. W H O

**who-is-she:** oh yeah lmaoooo

**who-is-she:** i thought you guys knew it was me?

**nyoom:** well about half of us didn't even know there was an acct til today, so,

**who-is-she:** oh my god

**who-is-she:** idiots, the lot of you 

**davey:** h

**who-is-she:** *idiots, about 50% of you

**santa_gay:** ok well that solves that

**12:31 PM**

**who-is-she:** guys

**who-is-she:** beat davey up for me when you see him

**dalmatian:** im with him rn, what did he do

**who-is-she:** talked bad abt himself :/

**dalmatian:** one sec

**dalmatian:** ok did it

**davey:** WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SPOT PUNCH ME.

**who-is-she:** YOU DESERVED IT SHUT UP

**davey:** IM GONNA HAVE A B R U I S E

**nyoom:** IT'LL REMIND YOU NOT TO TALK BAD ABT YOURSELF, THEN >:(

**davey:** WH????????

**thesun:** :(

**santa_gay:** sounds like someone wants to get punched again

**davey:** I DO NOT

**santa_gay:** better watch urself then

**davey:** I??????

**santa_gay:** >:(!

**dalmatian:** we did it, kids

**7:29 PM**

**thesun:** yall ever just

**thesun:** vibe

**nyoom:** constantly

**thesun:** im just layin on the floor Vibing

**nyoom:** sounds like something a legend would do!!!!

**santa_gay:** how do you always seem to have a meme for everything

**nyoom:** i spend way too much time on twitter

**santa_gay:** oh that's fair

**thesun:** oh to b called a legend by one of ur cool underclassmen…….

**nyoom:** HGNBSFGMDF SHUT UP!!! JUST BECAUSE IM ONE YEAR YOUNGER!!!

**who-is-she:** i diagnose you with child

**nyoom:** IM STILL TALLER THAN MOST OF YOU >:(

**who-is-she:** yeah and most of us were still born earlier than you, so,

**nyoom:** ,

**nyoom:** i hate this fucking family

**davey:** race has middle child energy

**davey:** speaking from experience

**nyoom:** it do b like that sometimes!!!!!

**8:12 PM**

**dalmatian:** what's up fuckers

**thesun:** the sky

**thesun:** haha nice

**who-is-she:** did u just. "haha nice" yourself…..

**thesun:** well i couldn't just risk you guys letting my joke go unappreciated, could i???

**santa_gay:** absolutely not

**dalmatian:** . n e way.

**dalmatian:** im dyin of boredom. entertain me

**nyoom:** get on voice chat, i know just the thing

**davey:** oh my god is it The Thing

**nyoom:** yes >:)

**dalmatian:** wtf

\---

"Alright, I'm here. What's  _ the thing _ ?" Spot asks.

Race clears his throat and Spot realizes with vague horror that he has a reverb voice effect on.  _ "John came fifth and won a toaster." _

"...what." It's kind of funny, he guesses, if only because of Race's completely dry delivery and the echoing effect.

_ "My wife accused me of being immature." _

"You don't have a--"

_ "You don't need a parachute to go skydiving." _

Spot groans. "I know what this is, you fucker. Only reading half a joke--"

_ "I broke my finger last week." _

"--isn't even that funny."

_ "Wh--" _ The echo effect turns off.  _ "What do you  _ mean _ it's not funny? Davey was dying the other day because of this!" _

"Davey laughs at Facebook minion memes, so his opinion doesn't count."

There's silence for a few seconds, and then Spot hears the sound of someone disconnecting from the voice channel.

\---

**nyoom:** spot is a meanie so im not gonna entertain him anymore, someone else do it >:(

**dalmatian:** it's not my fault you aren't funny :/

**nyoom:** IM A WALKING COMEDIC GOLD MINE SHUT UP

**dalmatian:** :|

**davey:** wait did he not think The Thing was funny??

**nyoom:** he did not .

**dalmatian:** the only funny part was the echoing

**davey:** ouch

**nyoom:** in other news i learned today that you're a boomer, davey

**davey:** IM A  _ WHAT _

**nyoom:** a Boomer :|

**davey:** IM NOT A BOOMER WTF

**who-is-she:** your facebook page begs to differ

**dalmatian:** what did i tell you. minion memes

**nyoom:** I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE…

**dalmatian:** would i lie to u

**nyoom:** YES YOU WOULD

**who-is-she:** i mean probably

**davey:** you kinda would

**dalmatian:** i

**8:34 PM**

**santa_gay:** i can't believe i missed bully spot hours

**nyoom:** we can start em back up if you want

**santa_gay:** please

**nyoom: @dalmatian** how's the view from down there

**dalmatian:** IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU HIGGINS

**nyoom:** good luck reaching me

**dalmatian:** SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FUCKIN KNEECAPS ASSHOLE

**nyoom:** YOU CALLED ME UNFUNNY??? IM JUST FIGHTING BACK

**dalmatian:** ,

**dalmatian:** FINE.

**nyoom:** :)

**santa_gay:** spot how does it feel

**dalmatian:** how does what feel.

**santa_gay:** being 5'4"

**dalmatian:** THAT'S NOT EVEN A JOKE, THAT'S JUST A QUESTION

**dalmatian:** AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT FEELS FANTASTIC.

**nyoom:** spot's so angry all the time bc there's less room for the anger to expand

**dalmatian:** i'm Going to beat the shit out of you.

**nyoom:** do it you won't

**santa_gay:** race no

**nyoom:** he won't

**dalmatian:** won't i?

**nyoom:** ,

**santa_gay:** **@everyone** say goodbye to race while he's still alive

**nyoom:** ,he won't do anything,

**dalmatian:** are you sure about that

**nyoom:** ,,moderately

**nyoom:** you like me too much

**dalmatian:** that's debatable

**davey:** ouch

**davey:** bye race, we'll make sure you have a lovely funeral

**11:19 PM**

**santa_gay: @who-is-she** what did you get for #14 in trig

**who-is-she:** ,we had homework?

**santa_gay:** KATH,

**who-is-she:** I GENUINELY HAD NO IDEA FUCK

**davey:** this is so sad

**dalmatian:** f

**davey:** f

**nyoom:** f

**who-is-she:** THIS ISN'T FUNNY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! NOT FUNNY DIDN'T LAUGH,

**santa_gay:** IK YOU'RE MORALLY BOUND OR W/E BUT DO YOU WANNA COPY MY ANSWERS??

**who-is-she:** i'd rather die, not because i'm morally bound but because i know your grade in trig is far lower than mine

**santa_gay:** IM CRUSHED

**davey:** ouch


	3. eɇɘǝƐ

**4:57 AM**

**nyoom:** e

**santa_gay:** eee

**nyoom:** eeeee

**santa_gay:** eeeeeee

**nyoom:** ɇɇɇɇɇɇɇɇɇ

**santa_gay:** ɘɘɘɘɘɘɘɘɘɘɘ

**nyoom:** ǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝ

**santa_gay:** ƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐƐ

**7:01 AM**

**davey:** what in the god damn,

**thesun:** this is so ominous??

**9:23 AM**

**who-is-she:** why, pray tell, the Fuck were you both awake at 5 in the morning

**nyoom:** uhhhhh

**santa_gay:** the crushing weight of my own consciousness and memories of my past failures kept me awake

**nyoom:** not what i would've said but i mean

**nyoom:** yeah that's pretty much it

**who-is-she:** a

**who-is-she:** _ are you two okay _

**nyoom:** oh! yeah im good :)

**santa_gay:** of course

**who-is-she:** h okay

**davey:** i expect that kind of thing from myself and katherine more than i expect it from the two of you

**nyoom:** don't b sad u are so thicc

**santa_gay:** silence, eboy

**nyoom:** SIRHSDFGSDFGJDFG

**10:07 AM**

**dalmatian:** man why do i always miss the impactful shit

**dalmatian:** you good, race?

**nyoom:** yea im fine

**santa_gay:** what about me, spot

**dalmatian:** frankly i dont give a shit how you feel

**santa_gay:** WOW

**dalmatian:** :)

**santa_gay:** love u too spot smh

**dalmatian:** : )

**who-is-she:** oh no

**who-is-she:** that's not a good face

**dalmatian:** : )

**who-is-she:** what is Up with yall today

**10:39 AM**

**davey:** you people terrify me, i hope you know

**thesun:** you aren't used to it yet?

**dalmatian:** god i remember being normal

**dalmatian:** it usually wears off quicker, davey

**thesun:** yeah it won't be long now

**davey:** THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING????

**nyoom:** i can't hold a conversation with normal people anymore and it's jack's fault

**davey:** is that why you refuse to connect with me on a deep emotional level

**nyoom:** WOAH WHAT THE FUCK

**thesun:** DAVEYSDFHGSNDFGSDFHG

**nyoom:** I NEVER SAID THAT ,

**who-is-she:** i can't leave you people alone for two seconds can i

**nyoom:** THE CONFUSED MONKEY PUPPET MEME

**nyoom:** THAT'S ME RN

**dalmatian:** like him or hate him, he's spittin straight facts

**davey:** anyway,

**nyoom:** he's right but some of yall aren't ready for that conversation !

**nyoom:** it's me. im some of yall.

**santa_gay:** and that's on what?

**thesun:** pewiodt owo

**santa_gay:** OH GOD NO

**11:29 AM**

**davey:** i have a question

**who-is-she:** never a good sign

**davey:** i was just thinkin like, there's no way someone just. named their child race as an actual name. so i was wondering

**davey:** if it's not too personal, why do we call race "race" and not his actual name?

**nyoom:** you think im not just an unnamed entity????? you think im not just an absolute eldritch horror??

**davey:** ,

**davey:** yeah

**nyoom:** damn ok well idk what 2 tell u then

**dalmatian:** 3 words, davey

**dalmatian:** mario kart 2016

**santa_gay:** i still haven't forgotten the mario incident… i will never forget. it Haunts me

**nyoom:** :)

**nyoom:** never challenge me to rainbow road if you're gonna let me play as rosalina :)

**davey:** oh my god

**thesun:** THE DARK AGES….

**nyoom:** if any of yall are interested in getting Absolutely Destroyed at mario kart just let me know xoxo

**12:17 PM**

**who-is-she:** current mood: trina in i'm breaking down

**santa_gay:** _ma'am????_

**who-is-she:** n e way

**thesun:** so ur really just gonna hit us with an n e way and leave huh :/

**who-is-she:** yeah, and what about it!!!

**davey:** wait what's wrong

**who-is-she:** JUST THE MAN I WANTED TO SEE

**who-is-she:** your sister is why

**davey:** ,what did she do

**who-is-she:** she breathed.

**davey:** _hello?_

**who-is-she:** anyway my gay crisis can wait

**santa_gay:** ONE OF US

**davey:** 👀

**nyoom:** _ ONE OF US _

**dalmatian:** one of us

**thesun:** ONE OF US!!!

**who-is-she:** Maybe So !

**1:27 PM**

**dalmatian:** wait wait wait wait

**dalmatian:** davey are you tellin me you accept spot as a human name more than you'd accept race?

**davey:** DON'T BULLY ME

**davey:** MAYBE RACE WAS JUST THE FIRST ONE I THOUGHT OF, DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT!

**dalmatian:** LMFAO FOR THE SMART ONE OF THE GROUP YOU SURE ARE STUPID

**santa_gay:** hey hey leave the poor kid alone!

**davey:** THANK YOU, JACK

**santa_gay:** it's not his fault his braincells have been slowly dying since he befriended us!

**davey:** nevermind.

**davey:** you're all horrible, actually.

**thesun:** we love you too, davey c:


	4. wisecracking band of jazzers

**6:34 AM**

**thesun: @everyone** wish race good luck or else

**nyoom:** crutchie Please

**davey:** wait why

**dalmatian:** good luck on whatever ig

**thesun:** are you gonna person up and tell them or do i have to do it

**nyoom:** JESUS OK FINE

**santa_gay:** 👀?

**nyoom:** im auditioning for jazz band in 10 minutes

**davey:** good luck!!

**santa_gay:** YOU  _ WHAT _

**santa_gay:** WERE YOU JUST NOT GONNA TELL ME

**santa_gay:** _ ME,  _ THE CEO OF SWING????

**nyoom:** i mean

**nyoom:** yeah

**santa_gay:** WTF WHY I'LL BEAT YOU UP

**nyoom:** IN CASE I DON'T GET IN, SHITASS

**thesun:** shitass i--

**santa_gay:** DENTON WOULD BE DUMB NOT TO PICK YOU, SHUT UP

**santa_gay:** GOOD LUCK BITCH

**nyoom:** THANKS ASSHOLE

**who-is-she:** wait omg good luck!!!!! you're gonna kill it

**nyoom:** thank u lgbt community!!!!!!!

**davey:** oh wait speaking of that

**nyoom:** oop i gotta dip now

**thesun:** ok have fun don't die!!!

**_davey_ ** _ has added  _ **_idontknowher_ ** _. _

**davey:** kath, this one is for u

**idontknowher:** what's up fuckers

**who-is-she:** ,

**who-is-she:** sarah?

**idontknowher:** HEYYYYY NEWSPAPER BUDDY HI HI

**who-is-she:** oh my god hi

**who-is-she:** i see davey has a death wish

**davey:** IM TRYING TO HELP YOU,

**idontknowher:** men 🤢

**who-is-she:** HWGDHSGSGEGSJJFAHD

**thesun:** sarah may i please have rights

**idontknowher:** who

**thesun:** crutchie

**idontknowher:** oh! you can have a few rights as a treat

**thesun:** c: thank u sarah very cool

**7:02 AM**

**nyoom:** gamers i think we did it

**thesun:** oh??

**santa_gay:** WELCOME TO THE JAZZ BAND FAMILY

**nyoom:** IT'S A BIT EARLY FOR THAT DON'T YA THINK

**santa_gay:** absolutely not.

**idontknowher:** who in the fuck

**davey:** race and jack

**idontknowher:** that doesn't help

**nyoom:** Don't Make Me Say It,

**santa_gay:** im jack, i paint set for the theater dept

**nyoom:** sarah i Know you know who i am

**idontknowher:** sorry idk anyone named race : )

**nyoom:** h

**nyoom:** im anthony since ur ass wants to act brand new,

**idontknowher:** YESSS HAHAHAHAHA

**nyoom:** i hate this fucking family

**davey:** your real name is What now

**santa_gay:** RUTHLESS

**nyoom:** SHUT IT

**who-is-she:** oh my god

**idontknowher:** nah it's fine race is my Child, im allowed to bully him

**idontknowher:** i adopted his chaotic ass on day 1 babey!!

**nyoom:** i hate it here.

**dalmatian:** what's ur middle name, asking for a friend

**nyoom:** NOOO SHUT UP SHUT UP

**idontknowher:** ITS CONNOR

**_nyoom_ ** _ has left the chat. _

**idontknowher:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**who-is-she:** im so glad you're here plEASE

**_idontknowher_ ** _ has added  _ **_nyoom_ ** _ to the chat. _

**nyoom:** let me Die, sarah.

**dalmatian:** the amount of screenshots i've taken in the past two minutes is unparalleled

**nyoom:** _ NOOOOOOOO _

**nyoom:** actually

**nyoom:** y'know what

**nyoom:** two can play at that game,  _ sean andrew conlon _

**dalmatian:** FUCKER

**idontknowher:** I RAISED HIM RIGHT OH MY GOOODDDDD

**dalmatian:** _ race, i know more shit about you than you can even fathom. i Will expose you. _

**nyoom:** ok xoxo good luck mr "whats ur middle name" 

**dalmatian:** ,

**dalmatian:** good news everyone ! i've decided to cancel race.

**nyoom:** _ GOOD _ NEWS????

**davey:** f 😔

**nyoom:** can't believe yall r biphobic smh!!!

**10:09 AM**

**santa_gay:** EMERGENCY

**santa_gay:** EMERGENCYRBSDFGHSFD

**santa_gay:** CODE RED

**idontknowher:** wh

**santa_gay:** CODE FUCKIN GRED

**nyoom:** sir--

**santa_gay:** I FELL ASLEEP IN PULITZER'S CLASS

**nyoom:** OH GOD

**idontknowher:** rest in peace, fallen comrade

**davey:** and this is why i wish you people would listen to me. you never listen. and for What.

**nyoom:** silence, boomer, our friend is Dying

**dalmatian:** nice

**davey:** i

**idontknowher:** i really DID raise him right!!!!!!!

**nyoom: @santa_gay** are you ok are you Breathing

**davey:** pulitzer probably took his phone away

**nyoom:** so ur saying if your friend got shot, you wouldn't bother checking on them

**nyoom:** that's what ur saying

**davey:** RACE??????

**nyoom:** jack falling asleep was the shot, the @ is me trying to CHECK ON HIS DUMB ASS

**nyoom: @santa_gay** BITCH

**santa_gay:** i have never been more terrified in my fuckin life

**nyoom:** see. he's alive, which we know bc i @ed him,

**santa_gay:** pulitzer said he'd let it slide oN oNe cOnDiTiOn and said to see him after class, then sent me to the copy room

**santa_gay:** someone come save me

**nyoom:** i'm omw right now what kind of alibi do you need

**dalmatian:** holy shit

**nyoom:** cmon jack what do you need

**nyoom:** make it snappy so i have time to forge a pass if i need to

**idontknowher:** did u rly just say "make it snappy" in 2020

**nyoom:** YES.

**santa_gay:** a pass would be great thank u

**nyoom:** omw just hold on

**davey:** why did you make that so dramatic

**nyoom:** have you Met me?

**dalmatian:** he's got you there, davey

**10:21 AM**

**santa_gay:** we did it bois

**nyoom:** we love a successful rescue mission

**davey:** where are you guys gonna go now that you're technically excused of classes

**santa_gay:** we're gonna hide in medda's room, probably

**nyoom:** *definitely

**idontknowher:** what did you put on the pass?

**nyoom:** set design/building because the musical is gonna be in rehearsal season soon and medda loves us

**davey:** interesting

**davey:** is there any way you could get me a pass too?

**idontknowher:** OH??????

**nyoom:** HOLY SHIT

**nyoom:** I'D BE HONORED TO HELP YOU SKIP CLASS FOR THE FIRST TIME

**davey:** wdym "first time"

**who-is-she:** _ DAVEY????? _

**davey:** anyway,

**nyoom:** give me 5 minutes tops

**dalmatian:** can i hop on the bandwagon

**nyoom:** of course, i'm pretty sure your class is on the way to davey's anyway

**10:35 AM**

**thesun:** wtf did i miss

**santa_gay:** CRUTCHIE

**santa_gay:** WOULD U LIKE TO JOIN US

**thesun:** i'd like to stay in class like the good child i am, thank u

**santa_gay:** NOOOOOO I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE DEVASTATED

**idontknowher:** crutchie is gonna sell u guys out immediately im so sorry

**nyoom:** nah we have a long-standing deal worked out

**thesun:** race supplies me with fruit snacks and i let him break the rules

**nyoom:** it's a p good deal, win-win yknow?

**idontknowher:** i'm just

**idontknowher:** i'm in fucking shock

**idontknowher:** yall are so wild

**who-is-she:** they aren't usually like this, idk what's happenin

**santa_gay:** oh like u aren't one of us, kath

**who-is-she:** eye

**thesun:** jack, if it'll make you feel better i'll eat lunch in medda's room with you guys

**santa_gay:** oh fuck yeah

**idontknowher:** ew wtf imagine actually liking ur siblings

**davey:** cant relate

**idontknowher:** can't relate

**idontknowher:** FUCKER YOU BEAT ME TO IT

**santa_gay:** IMAGINE NOT LIKING UR SIBLINGS???????

**who-is-she:** i'm gonna drop in on the way to the computer lab next period just to say hi, don't even Try to convince me to skip

**nyoom:** damn ok

**12:11 PM**

**who-is-she:** they do b dead asleep on the floor doe

**thesun:** wh

**thesun:** all of them?

**who-is-she:** yeah

**thesun:** wtf

**thesun:** i'll still come check in 20 minutes, maybe i can get blackmail material too

**who-is-she:** OH YES. P L E A S E

**idontknowher:** yall are evil

**idontknowher:** i love it

**who-is-she:** what i love about other people is that they don't realize i'm evil >:)

**12:32 PM**

**thesun:** they're still asleep, blackmail acquired

**who-is-she:** I LOVE IT HERE

**idontknowher:** omg drop the pics

**who-is-she:** yesyesyes I Would Like To See It

**thesun:** i'll dm you both :)

**1:49 PM**

**nyoom:** i Know you didn't actually take pictures.

**thesun:** :)

**nyoom:** ,oh no

**thesun:** teehee

**nyoom:** i wish i could go back to 20 seconds ago when i didn't know this happened,

**who-is-she:** why is jack not here screaming yet

**nyoom:** he's still passed out on davey

**nyoom:** and i wish i still was too, but SOMEBODY woke me up, SPOT

**dalmatian:** I BREATHED. IDK WHY UR SO MAD, I JUST BREATHED.

**nyoom:** anyway.

  
**idontknowher:** it's relaxation, stop screaming :/


	5. aladdin (2019) is a cinematic masterpiece

**2:13 PM**

**nyoom: @dalmatian @santa_gay @davey** we're cancelled.

**nyoom:** we fell asleep during lemonade mouth… we're horrible people and deserve to be ridiculed

**idontknowher:** the lesbian firing squad is coming to execute you for literally sleeping on our queen hayley kiyoko

**nyoom:** AS YOU SHOULD!!!!

**who-is-she:** wait you did WHAT??? HOW DARE YOU

**nyoom:** I KNOW

**dalmatian:** yknow what. i accept death

**dalmatian:** im sorry, hayley kiyoko, for my Sins

**who-is-she:** you two might have rights after all

**nyoom:** well i mean idk abt spot but i for sure have rights

**dalmatian:** shut up a n t h o n y

**nyoom:** BYE

**dalmatian:** damb he rly did get up and move :/

**who-is-she:** absolutely brutal, thank u king

**idontknowher:** race, u dropped this 🤲👑

**nyoom:** IT'S AN HONOR OMG

**dalmatian:** should we wake jack up

**nyoom:** absolutely not

**dalmatian:** davey's gonna fuckin combust if we don't

**nyoom:** unfortunate

**dalmatian:** ,wow ok

**nyoom:** actually no i changed my mind. do it and i'll put on aladdin (2019) so he'll be quiet

**who-is-she:** you sound like a parent

**nyoom:** jack acts like a literal infant, katherine. YES I SOUND LIKE A PARENT

**who-is-she:** EYE

**idontknowher:** wait why aladdin

**nyoom:** it's his favorite movie

**nyoom:** he saw it in theaters like 10 times when it came out and dragged me along for half of those

**dalmatian:** i was subjected to two of the other five times

**nyoom:** yeah so we have Experience

**idontknowher:** you won't have enough time to finish it

**thesun:** you should get medda to let you stay late so i can come watch the end with you guys

**nyoom:** OMG YES

**who-is-she:** i'm coming too

**nyoom:** PARTY IN MEDDA'S ROOM HELL YEAH HELL YEAH

**idontknowher:** i have open campus starting in 20 minutes, i'll be there

**dalmatian:** oh fuck yeah we vibin in medda's room

**nyoom:** ok now go wake jack up :)

**dalmatian:** you do it wtf

**nyoom:** it was your idea. you do it.

**dalmatian:** race, i'll beat the shit out of you if you make me do it

**nyoom:** empty threats don't work on me and also i'm the one of us who owns aladdin on amazon prime. so. you do it.

**dalmatian:** fuck

**thesun:** race, i love you so much

**nyoom:** i love you more, crutchie!!!!

**2:21 PM**

**santa_gay:** spot is cancelled.

**thesun:** why

**santa_gay:** woke me up

**santa_gay:** i was COMFY

**nyoom:** he woke me up too but that was like

**nyoom:** half an hour ago and also it wasn't on purpose

**santa_gay:** HE WOKE ME UP ON _PURPOSE???_ **@dalmatian** BITCH

**nyoom:** i didn't say anything wdym!!! i said Nothing about how spot woke u up on purpose i didn't say a Word

**dalmatian:** race, you're dead to me.

**nyoom:** sad

**thesun:** oh my god

**idontknowher:** the way he doesn't give a single fuck….. i stan one unbothered king and his name is a n t h o n y

**nyoom:** FUCK

**nyoom:** i hate it here i hate it here i hate it here i h

**dalmatian:** PLEASE CONTINUE TO BULLY HIM

**nyoom:** DO NOT

**davey:** Should I…….. Should I Really

**nyoom:** NO

**davey:** perhaps i Will

**nyoom:** _ DAVEY PLEASE _

**davey:** i'm not sayin i'm changing your contact info but i'm sayin Something

**nyoom:** spot.

**dalmatian:** :)

**nyoom:** you're dead to me three times over.

**dalmatian:** : )

**santa_gay:** why are you so realnamephobic anyway

**nyoom:** i simply do not Vibe with my name

**nyoom:** idk i just dont like it

**nyoom:** anyway aladdin time

**santa_gay:** HITTIN US WITH THE N E WAY… OK

**idontknowher:** we have to b level 5 friends before we can unlock his tragic backstory and ion think we're there yet

**idontknowher:** we're like lvl3

**7:23 PM**

**dalmatian:** i have a concept for you all

**dalmatian:** minecraft. us. one server. playing together.

**who-is-she:** that sounds like a terrible idea

**who-is-she:** in other words, fuck yes let's do it

**davey:** oh my god

**thesun:** MIND CRAF WITH THE FRIENDS……… YES

**idontknowher:** i know i barely go here but that sounds rly fun actually

**santa_gay:** YESSSSSSSSS

**dalmatian:** so everyone approves >:)

**dalmatian:** davey i can See the typing icon, i already know race will say yes so you can chill

**davey:** ,how did you know

**davey:** i can't believe this

**thesun:** ur kinda uhhhh how you say,,, a mother

**davey:** WOW

**santa_gay:** boomer……

**davey:** i hate it here !

**idontknowher:** creeper

**dalmatian:** oh god no

**1:11 AM**

**nyoom:** ya ever think abt how life is like

**nyoom:** meaningless

**nyoom:** lol

**santa_gay:** always but u good?

**nyoom:** well yes but actually no

**santa_gay:** give me 5 minutes

**2:03 AM**

**davey:** wait fuck oh no

**davey: @nyoom** :(!! if u aren't careful i Will come hug you

**santa_gay:** i already took care of that actually

**nyoom:** n e way minecraft

**nyoom:** i would be SO down for that

**davey:** so we're just not gonna talk about an hour ago

**nyoom:** we are not.

**davey:** ok cool

**nyoom:** i'm gonna build a monument to our lord and savior obingus

**davey:** o

**santa_gay:** YESSS OBINGUS

**davey:** _obingus??_

**santa_gay:** DAVEY YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

**nyoom:** OBINGUS IS THE STUFFED GECKO SITTING ON MEDDA'S DESK

**santa_gay:** RACE WTF IT'S A SALAMANDER

**nyoom:** no i thought it was a gecko

**santa_gay:** i'm pretty sure it's not

**nyoom:** didn't we just argue about this like a month ago

**santa_gay:** idk

**nyoom:** ANYWAY OBINGUS IS THE STUFFED LIZARD

**davey:** why did you name him obingus

**nyoom:** i don't remember

**santa_gay:** i know there was a reason but ???

**dalmatian:** race

**nyoom:** yes spot, light of my life?

**dalmatian:** fuck off, i'll kill you

**davey:** ruthless

**dalmatian:** do you want seal videos

**who-is-she:** I HEARD SEALS IM HERE

**nyoom:** why seals

**dalmatian:** serotonin

**nyoom:** oh

**nyoom:** sure

**dalmatian:** https://youtu.be/qmtmse1xh_Q

**dalmatian:** this is one of my personal favorites

**nyoom:** perambulating……….

**dalmatian:** also this one https://youtu.be/xkABKc0QOaI

**davey:** spot i'm gonna cry this is so wholesome

**santa_gay:** stop being nice i'm gonna kill u

**dalmatian:** davey, don't do that

**dalmatian:** jack, choke

**nyoom:** WAIT OH NO SHE'S SO SQUISHY

**nyoom:** AND SHE PERAMBULATED I LOVE HER I LOVE HER

**dalmatian:** wtf does perambulate mean

**nyoom:** like

**nyoom:** strollin along n vibin

**dalmatian:** ohhhhh yeah seals just straight fuckin perambulate

**dalmatian:** https://youtu.be/Y3GDsbimWs4 30 full seconds of perambulation just for u

**nyoom:** IM GONNA CRY

**who-is-she:** i love it here but why do you have so many videos of seals

**dalmatian:** This Is Exactly Why

**who-is-she:** AWW

**dalmatian:** don't get used to it, i could still choke you out

**who-is-she:** ,

**who-is-she:** ok fair

**dalmatian:** https://youtu.be/PL9iMPx9CpQ l'egg

**who-is-she:** tag urself im egg! egg! mmnghphp

**santa_gay:** IM FIBSH

**dalmatian:** im *sneezes*

**nyoom:** IM  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ ᵉᵍᵍ

**davey:** i'm mnnnbpbbhbhpth

**who-is-she → dalmatian**

**who-is-she:** you love him

**dalmatian:** i'll beat the shit out of you and that's on god :)

**who-is-she:** but you Do

**dalmatian:** well yeah i wouldn't willingly save videos of seals for just Anyone, katherine, who do you think i Am

**who-is-she:** cute :)

**dalmatian:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**who-is-she:** i amn just sitting here

**gamers, can we get an f in the chat?**

**santa_gay:** i will forever be chasing the high of hearing megalovania for the first time

**dalmatian:** what the Fuck did i come back to.


	6. sometimes arson is okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idontknowher: IT MAY B SATURDAY BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO THROW UR LIVES AWAY SO UP N AT 'EM LETS GO
> 
> thesun: if u donr shut up im gonan commit a felony
> 
> idontknowher: good morning crutchie! :) what are the vibes on this fine saturday morning?
> 
> thesun: 🔪
> 
> idontknowher: haha nice! love that for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read dgcg no u didn't 💜

**9:01 AM**

**idontknowher:** gooood mornin yall!

**idontknowher:** (wake me up) WAKE ME UP INSIDE (can't wake up) WAKE ME UP INS--  _ SAAAAVE MEEEE _

**idontknowher:** wait r u heathens who sleep in on weekends??? 🤢🤢🤢

**idontknowher:** time to cause problems on purpose

**idontknowher: @everyone** WAKE THE FUCK UP

**idontknowher:** IT MAY B SATURDAY BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO THROW UR LIVES AWAY SO UP N AT 'EM LETS GO

**thesun:** if u donr shut up im gonan commit a felony

**idontknowher:** good morning crutchie! :) what are the vibes on this fine saturday morning?

**thesun:** 🔪

**idontknowher:** haha nice! love that for you!

**nyoom:** im literally begging u to shut the hell up

**idontknowher:** ah, my favorite junior! good morning race :) how r we feelin today?

**nyoom:** im this close to askijg spot to beat u up 👌

**idontknowher:** he wouldn't

**dalmatian:** i would

**idontknowher:** ,

**idontknowher:** im so sorry for my past sins

**dalmatian:** that's what i thought :/

**idontknowher:** please 4give me uwu

**dalmatian:** 🔪

**nyoom:** 🔪🔪🔪

**idontknowher:** CHILL IT'S IRONIC

**nyoom:** you're on thin fucking ice, jacobs.

**thesun:** we don't uwu in this household

**12:36 PM**

**santa_gay:** good morning u sexc mfs

**idontknowher:** jack,

**idontknowher:** why.

**santa_gay:** why not ;)

**thesun:** did you just get up

**santa_gay:** i plead the fifth

**thesun:** 🔫

**santa_gay:** yes i just got up

**santa_gay:** please don't hurt me

**thesun:** :)

**idontknowher:** holy shit

**3:12 PM**

**nyoom:** i want french toast

**santa_gay:** dude french toast sounds so sexy rn

**nyoom:** why.

**santa_gay:** WHY NOT.

**nyoom:** uhhh n e way, so,

**nyoom:** im gonna learn how to make french toast and then im never gonna shut up about it

**davey:** you're gonna burn your kitchen down

**davey:** also good morning . i have never woken up this late in my life

**nyoom:** YOU JUST GOT UP????

**nyoom:** also no im not, u take that back 🔫

**davey:** i speak the truth thatse it

**nyoom:** well now im gonna do it just to spite you.

**nyoom:** arson is okay, i've just decided

**dalmatian:** did somebody say arson

**davey:** NO.

**nyoom:** can we have a LITTLE arson, as a treat? 🥺

**davey:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

**nyoom:** 😭😭😭😭

**davey:** okay. crime averted.

**dalmatian:** you sure about that?

**davey:** spot no

**dalmatian:** 🔥

**davey:** SPOT

**who-is-she → dalmatian**

**who-is-she:** so 👀

**dalmatian:** i will knock your goddamn teeth out.

**who-is-she:** I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET

**dalmatian:** you didn't have to >:|

**who-is-she:** STOP

**dalmatian:** i'll stop when you do 🔫

**who-is-she:** .

**who-is-she:** fine. but i hope u know if you start acting like a clown on main because of him, i cannot be held accountable for the things i dm you

**dalmatian:** .

**dalmatian:** deal. but only if i get to do the same to you about sarah.

**who-is-she:** deal.

**dalmatian:** pleasure doin business with you

**gamers, can we get an f in the chat?**

**davey:** crisis averted i think (??)

**dalmatian:** hey davey

**davey:** ,,,what

**dalmatian:** 🔥

**davey:** DON'T!!!!

**5:56 PM**

**thesun:** guys

**thesun:** minecraft

**who-is-she:** what about it?

**thesun:** just minecraft

**who-is-she:** yknow what. i respect that

**idontknowher:** crutchie said "minecraft. and i live by that."

**thesun:** YES

**thesun:** we live and die by the craft, gamers

**thesun:** we eat, sleep, and breathe Mind Craf

**thesun:** the only music we listen to is the minecraft ost because that's all we need in life

**thesun:** we are gamers and we are proud

**who-is-she:** ,

**idontknowher:** CRUTCHIE YOU DROPPED THIS!!! 👑👑👑

**thesun:** OH ABSOLUTELY!!!

**dalmatian:** are you guys, like

**dalmatian:** _okay?_

**dalmatian:** not that i actually give a fuck, but yknow. courtesy.

**thesun:** 100% a-ok here spot thank u for the concern :)

**dalmatian:** i wasn't concerned but sure

**thesun:** mhmm of course :)

**dalmatian:** ,

**dalmatian:** bitch 🔫

  
  


**7:23 PM**

**nyoom:** yall ever just 💤

**davey:** ,every night yeah

**nyoom:** damn that's crazy

**nyoom:** wonder what that's like

**santa_gay:** we literally slept in the same bed last night why are you acting like you never sleep

**nyoom:** every night. he said EVERY night can u IMAGINE it. can u imagine how terrible the vibes would b

**davey:** race please

**nyoom:** LISTEN

**nyoom:** THIS ISN'T EVEN A SAD THING I GENUINELY JUST CANNOT IMAGINE SLEEPING ALL NIGHT EVERY NIGHT

**nyoom:** i love Night Vibes idk how yall do it. i would simply become nocturnal.

**davey:** ,,,??????

**davey:** humans are supposed to feel awake when it's sunny out, it's literally programmed in our brains

**nyoom:** my summer sleep schedule begs to differ but okay

**thesun:** i agree. imagine sleeping in the middle of the night when school isn't in session… i can't do it

**nyoom:** exactly

**nyoom:** anyway i kinda just meant being sleepy when i said 💤 but u know what this conversation ended up being worthwhile anyway

**davey:** so we're just not gonna talk about how you and jack shared a bed last night

**nyoom:** i mean

**nyoom:** we can if you want? idk it was nice ig???

**santa_gay:** ur literally babie

**nyoom:** I'M NOT FUCKING BABIE

**davey:** you're kind of babie

**nyoom:** I'M NOT!!!!

**nyoom:** anyway i got blackmail pictures of jack sleeping so hawyee

**santa_gay:** oh no

**nyoom:** oh yes :)

**davey:** has anyone ever told you you're terrifying?

**nyoom:** maybe once or twice :))

**8:02 AM**

**idontknowher: @everyone** HERE'S YOUR DAILY WAKEUP CALL BITCHES!!! WAKEY WAKEY!!!!

**idontknowher:** W

**idontknowher:** A

**idontknowher:** K

**idontknowher:** E

**idontknowher:** U

**idontknowher:** P

**idontknowher:** Y

**idontknowher:** A

**idontknowher:** L

**idontknowher:** L

**idontknowher:** GUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSS WAKE UP CMON I CRAVE HUMAN INTERACTION

**idontknowher:** also yall are gonna be miserable tomorrow if you dont wake up before noon but STILL

**idontknowher: @everyone** GOOD MORNINGGGGG

**dalmatian:** i swear to fucking god i will end you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found out last night that not one but two people are copying stuff from here.... not cool, campers. last time this happened i got accused of being the bad guy so i'm not gonna do anything about it but if yall are reading this can u maybe....... not do that......... thank u


End file.
